Envidia
by Deih
Summary: Arthur odiaba con toda su alma los sonidos que provocaban las jodidas parejas empalagosas. Pero cuando le tocara a él, cuando la soledad que siempre le rodeaba desapareciera gracias a la sonrisa de cierto americano, tal vez no pensaría lo mismo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Himaruya Hidekaz.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. UsUk. Posible lenguaje vulgar/faltas de ortografía.

 **Nota:** Es la fiebre de Inglaterra y América. En algún momento se me pasará(?)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Siempre le fastidió tener que escuchar las palabras cursis de las parejas de su curso, tener que oír constantemente el sonido de besos incluso en hora de clase y soportar las risas que soltaban cuando se contaban algo divertido. Aunque a Arthur le gustaba pensar que solo estaban planeando a qué puto hotel ir a coger. Sí, tanto así le jodía la situación. ¡Pero era insostenible! Había días en los que no soportaba ni su propio reflejo y el hijo de su madre de Francis, su autodenominado mejor amigo, se sentaba a su lado lo más normal.

Con una chica en sus piernas.

Con su voz de falso Don Juan.

Con su barba loca y su expresión escalofriante.

Kirkland de verdad quería tirarse por la ventana. ¿Por qué no? Estaban en el jodido último piso, tal vez tenía suerte y moría. Sin embargo, siempre se obligaba a recordar que tanto sacrificio valdría la pena y posponía su muerte un poco más.

Solo rogaba por no salir con problemas psicológicos de ese instituto, y lamentablemente algo le decía que no sería así.

De todas formas, nada de lo que hiciera lograba calmar la furia, el asco y las ganas de tirarle una silla a todos los noviecitos juntos cada vez que tenía que escucharlos.

¿Música? No podía, pues solía ir a la biblioteca. Y LOS MÍSEROS ESTABAN CONTRA LOS ESTANTES.

¿Salir a tomar aire? Tampoco, una vez escuchó algo detrás de unos arbustos.

¿Encerrarse en el baño? ¡Menos! ¡Él nunca quiso escuchar sexo en vivo!

¿Quejarse? Sí, exacto, ¡siempre! Medio curso le odiaba, pero le importaba una mierda, pues no soportaba a nadie ya.

Pero…

 _Pero…_

Tal vez, y solo _tal vez_ , pudo encontrar un buen calmante. Alguien que se riera de sus berrinches absurdos, que lo apresara entre sus brazos, que lo llenara de besos y le hiciera olvidarse del mundo entero, que le brindara el cariño que nadie jamás fue capaz de darle.

Alguien que lo amara tal cual era, y que jamás se cansara de su forma de ser.

 _Él._

—Alfred… —murmuró, cerrando uno de sus ojos de forma inconsciente cuando el americano le dio un besito ahí.

—¿Mmh? —balbuceó algo inentendible y apretujó aún más a Arthur, robándole un profundo beso en los labios y obteniendo nula resistencia por parte del inglés, quien correspondió a duras penas con las mejillas ardiendo— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —cuestionó al separarse, observando directamente los bonitos ojos verdes de su ahora novio.

Ah, lo que le había costado ganarse ese corazón _tsundere_.

—Eh… —parpadeó repetidas veces, reaccionando— Estamos en medio del campus, aquí no… —intentó decir, empujando sin tanta fuerza el pecho del más alto. Alfred mostró una mueca de confusión y, segundos después, rió— ¡¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, idiota?! —gritó, viendo su pobre intento de _escapar_ frustrado cuando su novio comenzó a darle leves besos en el cuello, importándole un comino la mirada de la mitad de los estudiantes.

Ese era el punto débil de Kirkland, una muy buena manera de tenerlo _domado._ Éste ahogó un gemido y desistió, entrecerrando sus párpados ante el contacto de los labios ajenos contra su piel.

Tan vergonzoso y excitante a la vez.

—Deja que vean cuánto te amo~ —canturreó, deleitándose con el suave perfume que desprendía Arthur. Frenó los besos solo para apoyar su frente contra la de él y sonreírle con suavidad, aflojando un poco el abrazo.

—N-no digas estupideces. Además, no vas a poder convencerme con eso, novato —se quejó, sin saber que, a ojos de Alfred, se veía realmente adorable y divertido queriendo negarlo, sobre todo por el rojo que adornaba su carita y el brillo en su mirada.

Jodidamente hermoso, al americano podrían llevarlo al infierno por él.

—¿No? Pero quiero que todos sientan envidia. Después de todo, estamos juntos —soltó una de sus típicas risas, sin percatarse de lo que sus palabras ocasionaron en el inglés.

¿Envidia…? ¿Por qué?

Reaccionó, percatándose de que llevaban un tiempo juntos y no había día en el que no se besaran o estuvieran pegados en los recesos. Alfred, siendo el capitán del equipo de la institución y Arthur, siendo el presidente del consejo estudiantil. El amor que nació entre ellos, las risas, los besos y abrazos, todo ello podía provocar que muchos los envidiaran.

Juntos, eran perfectos.

¿Acaso Jones era lo que tanto le faltaba? ¿Por eso él… sintió tanta envidia por todo ese tiempo? Siempre pensó que se debía a que le daba asco ver a otros besándose o haciendo ruidos extraños, pero recién en ese momento se percataba de que él, realmente, había envidiado todas esas muestras de afecto.

Con una mala infancia, viviendo solo, siendo siempre abandonado, teniendo mal carácter y rodeado de corazones gays, Arthur no estaba para soportar esas ridiculeces. Pero hubo una excepción.

Alfred era su excepción.

—Yo… —intentó hablar, mas fue callado al instante, pues Alfred lo rodeó por completo con sus brazos e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho como si fuera un niño, acunándolo— ¿A-Alfred? —murmuró confundido.

—No llores —escuchó el suave murmullo—. Estoy aquí, Iggy —besó su sien con ternura, mencionando aquel apodo que, en una de sus citas, se le había ocurrido. Y el inglés no pudo hacer más que asentir torpemente, aferrándose al uniforme de Alfred mientras intentaba no llorar con más fuerza. Era como si el nudo en su pecho estuviera desatándose, como si la piedra que arrastró por años comenzara a desintegrarse.

Porque no se había dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba. No hasta que él llegó y eliminó la palabra _soledad_ de su vida. Ahora no tenía por qué envidiar nada de nadie, ni por qué enojarse con cada molesto sonido, pues en ese instante, allí, tenía al amor de su vida.

Abrazándole y diciéndole que no se iría.


End file.
